Tom Cunningham and The Boy Who Lived
by Comic Rocker
Summary: Tom Cunningham is a student at Hogwarts with Harry Potter. The summary isn't up to much but have a look for yourself. There is a bit of Harry/Hermione in this by the way.


Tom Cunningham-Osborne sat in a chair near the fireplace in The Gryffindor Common Room. He had his eyes glued to a book called FLYING WITH THE CANNONS which he borrowed from Harry Potter a fellow pupil. Tom had been through hell and back family wise he lost his parents when he was a baby and ended up going through the motions of several different guardians including his sister Mandy and his brother Max who was now dead. That soon changed when Tom was legally adopted by Max's in-law parents Jack and Frankie Osborne and this was why he had his named changed.

Tom liked Harry he really looked up to him but not in a mad hero worship like Colin Creevey. Tom knew enough about Harry's difficult childhood he had heard enough through Harry's friends. When Tom started at Hogwarts earlier in the year he was sorted into Gryffindor and really bonded with Harry over their mutual difficulties regarding family life.

"Still reading that book Tom"? asked Harry when he came in and saw the young boy by the fire. Tom nodded smiling he was a quiet kid and rather small even smaller than Dennis Creevey but likeable and sweet even if it made some of the older girls in Gryffindor coo over him like if he was a toddler or a small puppy.

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley equally shared a maternal fondness and protectiveness for the small first year but didn't fawn over him in the same way Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil did. Ruby Button who was Tom's foster sister was in the same year as Harry and had a cousin called Romilda in the year below so she had the job of making sure Tom didn't get up to mischief but obviously that wasn't an easy job if you were Fred and George Weasley because Tom looked up to them too.

"I'm nearly on chapter 8" Tom said holding up the book. " Can't wait till the bit with Puddlemere United" Harry chuckled ruffling the boy's hair. "How much homework do you have"? Harry asked. Tom gave a little gesture that could only mean "not much". Harry laughed and patted his shoulder "You're lucky mate I'm still snowed under with revision for OWLS don't get too cosy here you'll be doing those too in a few years."

"I hope you're not skiving off revision for your exams Harry" came a familiar voice. Harry whirled round standing in the doorway of the girls dormitory was his girlfriend Hermione Granger. "Hey Hermione" Tom greeted cheerfully. "Hello sweetheart" Hermione replied with a smile. " Just having a little chat weren't we Tom"? Harry said at last. Tom nodded and then Hermione came downstairs to the two boys, kissed Tom's forehead in a motherly fashion and kissed Harry's cheek.

"You thinking of joining the Quidditch Team then Tom"? Hermione asked sweetly. She didn't care for the sport herself but didn't have anything against it herself even if it meant having your bones regrown after being injured by a rogue bludger followed by a piss poor healing spell by a complete fraudish twat like Lockhart.

Tom nodded enthusiastically "Yeah I'm gonna try for a chaser spot I was thinking of going for seeker but Harry's got that job so it's either keeper or chaser. I like chaser best".

Hermione shook her head smiling and pecked Tom's cheek again. "You boys and Quidditch whatever happened to rounders' and fencing"? she asked no one in particular.

Just then Tom leapt up from his chair as if he were on fire. "Could I borrow Hedwig a moment please Harry"? he asked. "It's just that its Charlie's birthday next week and I want to send him an owl with his present." "Course you can mate" Harry replied patting the boy's shoulder. Charlie was Tom's little foster brother he had moved with Tom, Ruby, Esther, Jack and Frankie with his aunt Nancy and stepdad Darren recently and Tom wanted to surprise Charlie with a gift for his birthday.

"How old is Charlie going to be Tom"? Hermione asked "About Five according to Frankie" Tom answered shrugging. "Well you go off and see if you can find Hedwig mate" Harry said encouragingly. Tom nodded and dashed off after giving a brief "bye and "see you later". Hermione replied with "Take care out there sweetheart".

Harry shook his head smiling at the little lad that just left. "First years they get so smaller nowadays makes you wonder if we were ever that tiny." Hermione giggled "I wasn't and as I remember Ron shot up more quickly than we did." Harry suddenly kissed Hermione who kissed back surprised but parted gently later when Hermione asked "What was that for"? to which Harry replied "I wanted to save that for when young Tommy was out of the room. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him for life". Hermione smirked "He probably already is reading that book of yours".

Harry shrugged, wrapped an arm around Hermione and the two of them went down to the great hall.

THE END


End file.
